World Comes Down
by RagChinaDoll
Summary: One year ago I lost my best friend Riley Poole. Now I have the chance to find him at last. full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Title: World Comes Down

Full Summery:_ One year ago I lost my best friend Riley Poole a young kid who didn't want to go. I lost my girlfriend because of my obsession with finding Riley. My parents don't know who I am any more there as confused as I am. But today I received something that could help me find my missing friend._

Ratting:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is famous which has been mentioned.

Authors note(s): this is not an actual chapter. This one just like sets the scene for the whole story. I hope this is better and has fewer spelling and grammar mistakes. I have nothing else to add just that I hope you like the story.

**One Year Ago**

Ben Gates walked down the few stairs that lead to his friend's place of living. He and the young computer genius had just had another stupid argument. This one he had no idea how it had started out, or what it was they had been arguing about, he just knew how I would end him walking out then returning two or more hours later with Chinese take out they would have a few drinks then start laughing about old times.

As he walked away he couldn't help but fill as if something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something odd about the neighbour hood at that moment.

In side the small apartment Riley Poole sat contemplating what Ben had said. He knew full well that he should never take to heart what Ben says when he's angry. This time though he felt real low about everything they both had said. If he had been more down to earth then he may have heard his front down banging against the wall as it was bashed open. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the big guy walking quickly towards him. If he had been paying attention then maybe he would have had the guys hand around his mouth with what he could only guess as being chloroform due to the fact as he breathed it in he could fill him self drifting in and out of conscious.

It wasn't long until the drug had taken full effect over his body. As he plunged into the darkness he could swear he imagined the frantic voice of his friend coming though his door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ben yelled as he walked though the door. Half way to his car he suddenly felt the urge to go back and check on his friend, he was right to. The minute he stepped into the room his eyes were shocked to see some one holding his friend by his head with something in his hand covering Riley's mouth.

The other man didn't say a thing he simple let the unconscious form of Riley fall to the floor moved his hand to his back and pulled out a gun aiming it towards Ben.

Raising his hands a little in a defenceless kind of position Ben stepped back trying to act as if he wouldn't harm the man close to his friend with the gun. "Look what ever you need I can get it for you. Just please leave Riley alone please"

Still the man didn't say anything.

What dose he want? Ben thought to himself. Due to the circumstances he didn't know what he could do. If the guy didn't have a gun near Riley he would have taken his chances and tackled him but because he did he wouldn't risk the life of the kid. He was a kid after all. He may be in his twenties but he was still a kid in many ways.

As if he could have read Ben's mind the guy moved his gun from Ben's direction towards Riley on the floor. Ben instantly became panicked and steeped back not wanting to look as if he would harm him in any way shape or form.

"Get down on the ground and I won't hurt you or your friend, well I won't hurt him that much right now" at last he had finally said something, not something that Ben wanted to hear but he had spoken.

Ben not wanting to argue with the guy obeyed, slowly he went to his knees not moving his eyes from the man opposite him and keeping his hands in the air.

"Second thoughts crawly your way over to window the lie down" the voice wasn't that old nor was it that young it was more raw from long use of cigarettes and a life time of drinking.

Again Ben obeyed he crawled over to the window, properly the furthest thing from the door the guy could see him from. As soon as he was there he lied down.

"Good now keep your eyes shut, if you make any move, if you even think about moving I will not hesitate to shoot him say yes if you understand" he smiled. A stupid smile.

"Yes!" Ben half said half yelled. He couldn't help but think stupid things right now. He wasn't wearing a mask witch meant a couple of things one he wasn't going to leave any witnesses which could have meant he came here to kill Riley, but if he was going to just kill the kid why would he have knocked him out before hand, two he wasn't planning on Ben coming and only expected Riley being in the house.

As he lay there he heard movement and grunting then footsteps leading out of the house. Taking the change Ben got up from the floor in time to see the man carrying Riley bridle style walking out the door. He rose to his feet as quickly as he could and started to move towards the door.

By the time he had reached the stairs leading to the front door, the man dumped Riley into the back of a car and jumped in as another person started the car up. Ben ran after the car but since the car had more power then his feet did he wasn't able to catch it.

If he had brought his own car with him he would have gotten into it and gone after them but as it was Riley had picked him up form his home and had kept the keys on his person as he opened the door.

Screaming out as loud as his lungs could handle Ben fell to his knees on the cold hard ground. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening?

It didn't take Ben long before he came to his senses standing up he had one last look at the car fading into the distance before he went back into Riley's home picked up the phone dialling a number he knew of by heart.

"Sudusky I need your help."

It felt like hours before Sadusky came but in reality I had only been about fifty of so minutes. In that time Abigail had already shown up and was trying hard not to show the worry that she was filling. She kept saying to herself if she worries she would only make Ben more worried.

"What is this I hear about Mr Poole being kidnapped?" he asked as he walked to the couple standing near the door way.

"It was my fault if we hadn't of had a stupid argument then I wouldn't of walked away and Riley wouldn't have been taken, I don't even know what we were arguing about in the first place."

"Slow down a minute there Mr Gates. You saying Mr Poole was taken because of you"

"No, but if I hadn't of walked away then maybe I could have been able to prevent the guy from going in to the house."

"Ben you can't think that, what if he hurt you if you got in the way? Then maybe he would still have been taken and you would be seriously hurt or worse. What do you think I would b=do then a Ben. So please stop beating your self up over this" Abigail sated. She was right to. If Ben tried any thing to threaten the man then both he and Riley would have been in deep trouble.

"Mr Gates Mrs Chase I'll see what my team can find, Ben did you see the guys face?"

"Yeah, he didn't wear anything to hide his face, kinda made me think he wasn't going to leave anyone alive to tell"

"So why did he?" Sadusky asked as he walked away.

Abigail also walked away going to her car the emotions she was hiding now to much to control.

Before he too walked away Ben turned to look at his friends house "Riley I'll find you, if I can find a thousand year old treasure then I'm going to be able to find my friend. No matter how long it takes me I'll find you."

-----To Be Continued-----


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to say thank you to Miss Fenway, LoremIpsum, Skipper96, Sakina-chan and ruby890 who were my first reviewers on this story. It means a lot that my writing has been liked by you guys. Your kind words and advice have gone straight to the writing part of my heart. **

**Authors note: The names used here are completely thought up by me. Any connection with real life people are just strange coincidences.**

**Chapter one**

It had been exactly one year since that day had happened. Some people had gotten over it, which was one thing that Ben couldn't get his mind around, others wouldn't say that they had gotten over it, and then there was himself who was never going to get over it.

Abigail had left him again this time choosing to run away to a historical dig in order to keep her mind away from him and their missing friend and give him the space that he needed to greave.

But he wasn't going to. One of the small storage rooms they had in the mansion had been taken over as his base of command, if that is what you want to call it, if his searching. The four walls had been cover with a variety of papers ranging from police reports, possible sightings all of which had come up as being false leads, a few photos of Riley if only to keeps Bens mind to remember what Riley looked like, one of the many desks had maps upon maps covering the surface, each had colure coded meanings one had places that Riley visited daily others had places that Ben could remember going to with Riley, some had personal addresses like his home, his friends addresses.

On the furthest wall far away from anything revolving around Riley was pined with the information of the man who had started this, one picture along with many sheets of papers. All with lists of names, dates, times. Each name belonging to possible victims, when and where they had been taken, there were so many names Ben didn't very much like looking at the pages for long.

He had found out the name of the man after describing him to an FBI sketch artist. He goes by the name of _Mike Chapman_. He's been connected to at least five murders but police and the FBI hadn't been able to get solid evidence against him, he had also been tied to many kidnappings but again no solid evidence. The bodies of the victims were never found. Which made been scared for the kids life.

Ben was having one of those hours, which seemed to last for a more than an hour, were he had nothing to work on. All he could do was sit there and stair at the lettering and images scattered every where. He would have kept on doing this if he hadn't heard the front door's bell ringing.

As he walked to the main door he could recognise the shape of the person standing on the other side of the door. It was his farther. It wasn't the first time he had come round this week. In fact he had come round each day to make sure his son had eaten that day. Ben knew his farther was just being protected of him, but some days Ben just whished some days he was left alone in order for him to keep on his search.

Coming to a halt at the front door he reached out his hand enclosing it on the handle. As soon as it opened his farther started to bombard him with questions "How are you? Have you eaten today? Have you even left the house?" each day the same questions. Each day Ben gave the same answer. "I'm fine. A little. Haven't had the chance" it was starting to become a habit of theirs.

"Now I promised your mother I would make you get some air. It's not healthy what you've been doing. You drove Abigail away. Again. Don't lose your health with this obsession son" his farther had a point. His farther always had a point.

Ben had been skipping meals, in a way for no reason, and he had been losing weight recently.

But even though his search was heading to a dead end. Still Ben would not give up willingly. Even if everyone else who had called themselves Riley's friends had given up within the first few months. He couldn't give up on the boy. In some ways he was the only form of a brother Ben had ever had.

"Dad what would stop you coming over here each day? Just tell me and I would gladly do it"

"Leave this house for a while. Come with me we can meet your mother and go for a meal together. I would be nice. May even help you get your mind sorted out a bit."

As soon as Ben was about to say not a chance, he was stopped by the sight of a parcel delivery man. Ben finding it very odd that he should be receiving any thing from the postal service, let alone hand delivered.

"Which one of you are" he had to pause in order to find the name "Riley Poole?" the delivery man asked.

Becoming completely shocker by the fact that there was something being delivered for Riley Ben did the only thing that came to mind "here".

Patrick gave his son a disapproving but slightly surprised look across his face.

He held out a clip board so that Ben could reach and take it "Grate I need you to sign here and sign as well as date here" he pulled out a A4 sized envelope.

"Is that full name or..."

Ben was cut off mid sentence by the very impatient man in front of him "it doesn't matter as long as it gets signed for we don't mind."

After Riley and him had first meat Riley showed of one of his many talents to Ben, who was amazed at how similar the signature that Riley did of his own was very much that of his own. He was just glade he had asked the kid to teach him this particular one.

After signing and giving the man a smile he was then handed envelope. He didn't even wait for the man to be gone before he started to open it.

"Ben what on earth do you think you are doing. You just said you were Riley... that's identity theft, which is illegal Ben, Ben are you even listening to me..."

He wasn't Bens eyes and whole mind had been focused on what he had found hidden enclosed in the envelope.

"Ben? Son what is it?"

Ben didn't answer; he just slowly passed his dad the bendy paper he had in hand as he reached in for the rest of the contents inside to envelope.

As he pulled a lone sheet of paper out he could hear his dad soft "oh God" as he read through what was written.

_Dead Ben_

_ I had to get your attention some how; and what better way is there then to use the name of the child we are both so very found off. _

_ By now I understand that you know who I am, but I also know that Mr. FBI guy didn't tell you what I do to my special friends. Well I tend to keep the good ones for as long as I can, and let me tell you your friend is one of the best I have ever had, I like to keep them in as decent shape as possible unless they be bad then I have to punish them. _

_ Did you know how talented Riley is? I have had the honour of witnessing his talents first hand. Do you have the rights to say this? I don't believe you do. _

_He's so dedicated. Willing to do any thing, do you want to hear a story as soon as I doped your name or the name of your little sweet heart Mrs Chase he said he would do any thing for me; I call that true dedication don't you? You wouldn't mind if I kept him longer do you. Its just I've never enjoyed them, or kept them, as mush as I do with Riley. Plus while he sleeps I can't help but stare at him._

_Just to keep your mind at ease I will continue to treat him well; he is just too sweet and completely innocent not too. _

_Until next time Mr Gates._

_ MIKE _

"I told you he was alive" was all Ben said before taking the photo from his father hands and walked in search for the nearest phone to hand.

-End of Chapter-

**A/N: I hope you liked it and that I get all lovely reviews.**

**By the way I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have exams starting the 7 of May and they finish on the 11 and then the following day I will be going on holiday up to Scotland. So I hope to get chapter 2 written before my holiday, that way I can come back home to a lot of reviews (she says hopefully).**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Slowly the small creek of the door at the top of the long stair case was heard as it opened. With the opening of the door a small beam of light covered the pale face of Riley Poole. With this light now covering the young mans face you could see every cut, bruise well any mark what so ever. His pale arm's, which were tied together down the centre of his body, had many marks on them one of which was still bleeding. His dark hair which had grown longer had strands stuck together some stuck to his face others just together.

As weight was put upon them you could hear the flour board's creek, and slowly appeared the Mike Chapman. As he moved closer to Riley the young man began to awaken.

As soon as the broken eyes opened he whished they had stayed closed. It wasn't because of any pain, no, it was because in the darkness he could be any were but in this room. He could be in his friend's house with Ben and Abigail, or in his lovely car driving down a long road listening to a good song on the radio, any where but near this guy in this room covered by the darkness.

"Good morning Riley did you sleep well?"

No reply.

"Are you going to be all quite again?"

Again no reply.

"Well suit your selves I was going to untie you but since you don't seem to want to do anything for that slight freedom then I won't bother doing anything for you."

Riley still did not reply he just raised his head so that his broken blue eyes could meet the brown ones of the man that had been so unkind to him for the last, well how long had it been. He could remember the date that he had had the argument with Ben but then he could remember nothing.

"Don't look at me like that Riley, that stair no longer doesn't do a thing to me, well not any more, are you sure you don't want me to untie your hands for you I'm sure you must want to move them about for a while" he only waited a small amount of time before stopping his staring contest with Riley to turning around and picking something up of a near by bench.

At the sight of the needle Riley suddenly became very anxious trying so weakly to move himself into the wall he was beside "now Riley you know this will only hurt for a while but if you move around then you'll only make it worst I thought we had gone over this before."

After grabbing a hold of the tied up hands Mike pulled them towards himself so that Riley was half laying of the bed he had been on before, as Mike slowly dug the syringe into Riley's arm and slowly injected the whole contents into his blood stream Riley's feeble fight became nothing.

As he took the syringe back out of the arm he let it go only to land on the floor "now that wasn't so hard was it" he patted Riley's head and moved his hand so that it was stroking the young mans hair, Riley shivered and again attempted to move away but due to the position he was in he didn't get very far.

This action had only angered Mike who grabbed hold of a fist full of Riley's hair and him forward by it. A small yelp escaped his mouth as his body was pulled of the bed by his hair. He was now lying of the bed on the cold hard floor.

"Why do you still do this, I teach you and teach you that that sort of thing is not acceptable but you still consist to aggravate me, why Riley, haven't I been kind to you. What is it that you want me to do for you?" he let go of his hair only to take the knife that he kept in his back pocket and tacking a hold of Riley's hair again then held the knife to his throat. Head moved closer towards Riley his hot whiskey smelling breath covering the young mans nose and mouth "tell me at least then is there any point in me keeping you alive."

No sooner then he had lost his control Mike regained it. Removing the blade from Riley's sensitive neck he stroked the others mans hair as he pulled him up from the ground and into his arm. "I'm sorry you know I only did that because I care don't you?"

Mike waited patiently but Riley was not going to answer, well he couldn't answer he was too tired to do any thing, he was now in to much pain from being pulled around and slammed on the ground as if he was a unwanted toy to do any thing. Apart from sleep, sleeping sounded very good to him at this moment of time.

As soon as Mike saw that Riley's eyes were closing, he laid Riley back on the bed walked over to the sink that was located in the corner of the room and poured some water into a basin. As he walked back over to where he had laid Riley he noticed that the boy was asleep, or what appeared to be sleep he smiled to him self then continued walking. As soon as he reached Riley he wet a torn piece of cloth then slowly wiped it across Riley's forehead and chest rinsing it off when ever he changed the a different area of the other mans upper body. As soon as he had cleaned his whole face and chest he changed the water and took a razor blade and walked back over to Riley. After shaving what little stubble there was on Riley's face off he noticed that the other man was shivering, possibly because he was in a cold underground basement with only torn apart trousers on, that had gotten to big for him in the past twelve months, he took the cover that he kept near the sink over to Riley and laid it over him. After one more pat and stroke of the younger mans hair Mike left the room closing the door behind him, in so doing removing almost all the light that had once covered Riley.

There was only just a small beam that remained on the young man. It shined on the side of his exposing a slight trail of blood that was pooling around the back of his head.

-End of Chapter-

**A/N: I know that was smaller then the first chapter but all I had planed in this chapter was to give you a little bit of Riley before the next couple of chapter that only have him mentioned rather then shown. **

**All in all I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and that I will be receiving many excellent reviews like the ones I had received with the default chapter and chapter one.**

**Oh and just to remind you I will be soon going on holiday but I will be writing chapter 3 when I'm down in Scotland. Who knows maybe my uncles will be nice to me and let me use their computers to upload the chapter **


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning; this has a rubbish beginning only because I have no idea how to start.**

**Chapter Three**

Sadusky stood there going over the letter word for word in what had to be the seventh time in a row. He hadn't said a word since he walked into the house. When Ben had let him in he had just instantly past the note over to him an hour ago and the agent had stood reading it since.

After a while Ben couldn't take much more silence he opened his moth to speak but was cut off when Saducky asked "was this all that came?"

His answer was just to hand the photo of Riley over to the man.

"I see" replied Sadusky after looking at the photo himself "it seems you were right Ben. If this picture is anything to go by, and not forgetting whether or not this was taken recently, then Mr Poole seems to be alive."

"Can you tell any thing that has happened to him from what the picture shows us? Any thing at all" Ben worriedly asked.

The agent looked at Ben. He had gotten used to that tone over the last year. Ben had called him nearly every day wanting news about the missing computer genius and with each phone call he had had to let the guy down by saying that they had nothing new and when he had let those words come out of his mouth then Ben would use the tone of voice that had pain mixed with worry and concern. "He seems to be badly bruised, we'll have to wait and see what the technical support team has to add."

"I need to know what he means... some of the stuff he said in that stupid note it ju..." Ben's voice broke. A part of him didn't want to voice his concerns but a bigger part wanted to know how hurt his friend was. Whether or not his friend had been hurt in a much different way then just cuts and bruises.

He hoped that on this occasion not just for his own sanity but for the safety of his missing friend that he was wrong.

Patrick took the silence of both his sons and the FBI agents as a time to ask what had been troubling him "one thing I can't work out is way did he send the note to us. If he wanted to let us know he still had Riley than why not just send the picture?"

The others let this question hang in the air for a while. Neither wanting to answer the question for the older man.

"He wants me to know what he's done, that I couldn't do anything to protect Riley then and that I still can't do any thing to protect him from whatever that monster is doing to him. In ways to rub it in our face that we are powerless to prevent any thing he wishes to do" with each word that escaped his throat he felt the bitterness escape and as well as the bitterness he had to fight against his emotions to keep his composure around the two respectable men in his living room. But as hard as he had fought his emotions it wouldn't last much longer. He walked away from the other two members that were in the room and walked straight to his make shift base.

Along with the letter and photo of his long lost friend came new concern. He had been searching for a long time to find his friend. The days he had wasted to find Riley, had been long, sleepless and very painful. But now they had proof, his search was not in vain, Riley was alive and a small insight into what he's going through had been given if only it hadn't made old nightmares come back to life with new vengeance.

Patrick went after his son not looking back at the man he had left behind. His main concern at this moment in time was his son.

After he had reached the room, he knew would hide his son, he didn't even bother to knock he just turned the handle on the door and walked in. He was half expecting to find his son throwing things around the room, not caring where they landed, or walking around the room talking to no one but himself. But how he found his son had worried him. Ben was sat in the centre of the room, the table near him had been turned over, his hands were across his lap his face down staring at his feet. But he could make out the sight of tears falling from his eyes.

"Ben. Son?" he walked towards his son.

Ben didn't make a move. He didn't even look at his farther. He just kept his face down. His eyes kept staring at his shoes. "Ben whatever he's doing to the kid, to Riley, none of it's your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent him being taken. You can only hope we find him. I know we will Ben, I know by know you never give up, when we find him you make sure he's the same weird kid that I meant that night you came knocking at my door." Ben still didn't move "for God sake Ben say something!"

"What if Riley's been broken dad?" Ben's shaken voice was muffled by his arm he had started to keep his face on. "What if he's just a shell of what he used to be? I don't think that I can cope with it. I don't think he could cope with it? Dad..." his voice finally broke now the flood gates had burst open and he was crying so hard.

Patrick knelt beside his son tacking his head on to his solider while he sobbed. He was lost for words. "You just help him remember who he is."

Ben moved out of his fathers grasp and angrily wiped the tears away from his eyes "I fill like I'm five years old again."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Patrick asked as he stood up.

After joining his dad on his feet he took only a short period of time to come up with what to say. "Find out what else we can find out about the ass hole who started this, find Riley, then just see where we go on from there"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Patrick noticed a smile on his son's face which he had to smile back to.

They found Sadusky where they had left him. Except now he was on his phone every now and then he would put his hand over his eyes and then deeply sigh. When he noticed the pair re-enter the room he nodded towards them then returned to his phone call.

Ben wouldn't say that he was ears dropping he just happened to over hear a few things. When he happened to hear a certain name then he was starting to ears drop.

"Can you be certain that it could be our missing person?" what was meant by this? Who was it on the other end of the phone call?

"When were you aware of this?" Aware of what? What was going on? There was just too many question that came with each thing that Sadusky said. Was any of this even relevant to the problem he had.

The phone didn't last any longer. Sadusky closed the phone then turned towards the two Gates men. His face had a grave look upon it. What ever it was that he was going to tell the pair had to be something bad.

"That was a hospital in Georgetown earlier this mourning they found a Caucasian male was found out side the main entrance unconscious. He seems to be badly beaten, severely dehydrated and was bleeding badly from a head wound. His description was that of a late twenties, long dark hair and blue eyes. Who does that remind you off?"

Ben was visible shaking. If that was Riley with what Sadusky had said so far about him it sounded like he was badly hurt. "Riley" he finally breathed out slowly.

"It could be. There was no ID found with the body but judging by the description it sounds very likely that it could be our boy."

"Is there any more detail on how bad he is?" Patrick asked looking at his son's face. Ben repeatedly moving his hand through his hair, then when he got tired of doing that he started to bite his nails, but eventually moved back to messing with his hair.

"At this moment in time could be life and death."

- - End of Chapter - -

**A/N: Okay that was not the best of chapter that I have ever written. Oh and there may be some Riley in the next chapter me and a friend have been talking about what direction this will be going in and we've come up with a few things that may have happened to Riley. **

**A/A/N: oh and all mistakes were made by me. as all ways.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is in dedication to Elisabeth (Lizzie) Finlayson 23****rd**** April 1913 9****th**** June 2010 she was a loving mother, grand mother and great grandmother. She will be surly missed.**

**Chapter Four:**

Ben chose not to go with his father and Sadusky in finding out if it was Riley who had been found at the hospital. He didn't want to go there with all the false hope he had created. Hope that may be demolished if it was not his friend. If it was he would be over the moon. However if it happened to be just some poor random person who had found them selves down on their luck then his emotions would finally brake and he would be no help to any one.

Finding time to be alone was easy for him. He now lived alone since Abigail had left him and living in a house that was far away form his neighbours helped as well.

Abigail. What was he going to say to her? Well he couldn't just leave her out in the dark. He had sent letters to her every week, in some begging her to come back to him, he knew that he only did this for selfish reasons and that Abigail had properly found some one else who would not become obsessed about finding treasures and missing friends.

He reached out for the phone one way or another he had to tell Abigail what new information they had received even is she didn't care. After dialling her number her voice was heard just seconds into the third ring.

"Ben?" she sounded well. Happy almost. She must be happy now some one must be making her happy.

"I have some news to tell you"

**- · - · - · - · -**

Patrick had been quiet the whole time while they were driving. He understood why his son wanted to stay at home. If it were Ben that had gone missing to be truthful he would have done what Ben himself had done.

They reached the hospital and parked near the entrance. They walked into the hospital; the only sound they made was their feet on the hard cold tiles upon the floor.

He let the FBI agent ask the nurse at the desk about the male who was found at the main entrance. It wasn't like they would tell him about any thing involving the young man.

"I've had no connection with that patient, if you excuse me I'll see what I can find out for you" she stuttered. Never before had she had to talk to any one that was in higher command out side of the hospital. As fast as she could she walked away making her loud high-heels click on the titles beneath them louder then they would with her walking normally.

Patrick knew that was a chance for him to think. True he didn't know the guy that well, but any one who could make his son so obsessed about finding them if they went missing was alright in his books. It showed that his son did not have treasure on his mind all the time. As well as the fact that he had gained a good friend in Riley helped. The little information that he did know about the young man was that he loved his computers, obsessively almost, he had gotten very upset when he found out that Ben had lost one of his computers that he had lent him once.

This past year he had gotten very angry at his son, and angry at Riley. Both of them for different reasons. He was angry at his son for letting this take over his life. Ben was a very dedicating man, when he was a child if he was doing some thing he would not take a brake or even sleep until he had finished it, he was glad that certain parts of his dedication he had grown out of. But still Patrick knew for a fact that Ben had not eaten a lot. In fact Ben had once been so close to fainting because of his stupidity in neglecting his health.

He shouldn't be but he was angry at Riley for letting himself be taken. As far as he was brought to believe none of this was Riley's fault. Although if he had fought against his attacker then he may have been able to stay away form the danger he was in now.

"Mr Gates are you okay?" if he had been even more trapped in his mind he may have never heard the other man. He wasn't as lost in his wondering as he had first thought, so he heard the man hear him very clear.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Care to think aloud" Sadusky asked.

"I don't think you'd be interested in any of it" which in some ways was true. He very much doubted that he would want to know who Patrick blamed the most for the unfortunate events they found them selves in. In all honest the only one he could blame all the suffering both young men had been put through was towards the man who had taken Riley in the first place. Mick or Mike or what ever his name was. He had started all of this. He had gone after the young man a year ago, and since then he had not released him.

The nurses heels sounded out again making him look up and see the same young lady that he and Sadusky had spoken to when they first entered the hospital not so long ago now.

She was not alone. Along with her came a man not younger then him self, he was wearing an ordinary white lab coat with a plain white shirt and clean blue jeans.

"Good day" he greeted. He sounded as if he was bothered being here. Almost as if he didn't care.

"Good evening. I hope that the young lady has informed you we are inquiring about the young man that was found out side the premises this morning"

"Yes the John Doe. Bit of a lucky one he is. Left ankle very burned, second and third degrees, his right knee has a Multi-fragmentary* fracture, we have put the leg into a cast and due to the fact we have put him on very strong pain medications, however he is in a considerable amount of pain. This is due to the fact of with any John Doe that is found we run a toxs screen, in his we found a mild sedative the effect it gives is to make the taker very weak, it will also make there blood become less ably in stopping which caused the massive bleeding form his skull. As we speak he has been taken to x-ray to make sure there is no damage done to his brain. Other injuries consist of bruising mostly around his chest and lower abdomen" he stopped for a while to consult his clip board then returned back to the two men "he also has bruises upon his face and a chipped rip bone. He is very lucky."

"He would have been luckier if this never happened to him" Patrick whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" the doctor turned to him.

"I said he sounds lucky" he lied.

"Doctor, I'm sorry we didn't catch your name" Sadusky his strong voice commanding voice asked.

"Doctor Robertson" he grunted.

"Dr Robertson may we visit the young man we believe he may be a man that has been missing for over a year"

"Of course," he breathed out then looking back up at the pair he took in a deep breath ready to speak again "I take it you are both FBI?"

Patrick turned to the doctor considering to lie to him but after a quick look at the qualified FBI he automatically changed his mind "no I'm plain old civilian like you, is that a problem doctor?"

"I see, I'm sorry but only Mr Sadusky can visit him, unless you're his family, but due to the fact he's a John Doe I would say your not."

Admittedly Patrick was a bit upset with this but he knew he had to follow the hospital rules even if it meant not finding out first hand if the unfortunate soul who had been found was his sons lost friend. "That's okay Peter I'll be fine here" Sadusky and the doctor began to walk away Patrick looked up at them "can you do me favour though if it is him can you let me know"

Sadusky nodded.

"Now we have that sorted if you'd like to follow me sir I'll take you to the room he will be occupying when he returns from his scans" before leaveing Sadusky turned to Patrick then began walking with doctor Robertson leaving Patrick alone with his thoughts yet again.

**- · - · - · - · -**

"Oh god, are you sure" the happiness left her voice. He could hear some one else in the back ground asking her is she was okay. Judging from her voice, witch was very soft and shaking, she must have gotten the attention of the people surrounding her.

"I won't know for certain that it is him, I didn't go to the hospital myself, but form the description that was given I think it is him. Dads gone with Peter to find out if its him"

"Do you need me?" she was concerned about him. He could tell from her voice that she was.

_Yes I do need you. I need your smile to make my lips smile again. I need you. I need you so so much, so much that my mind can't come up with the words I can speak to you. I've dug into my heart to find the words and there are too many to say in one life time. I've missed you. You've nly been gone a short time but it was long enough for me to remember why I love you. _This is what he wanted to say. But he knew he had to keep what was best not just for himself but for the ones that loved him enough to drop every thing and run to his rescue. "You need to stay there, they need your help more then I need you at this moment in time, I promise that I will keep you up to date on every thing I find" he said instead.

"Ben you've been doing that any way?" how could she do this to him from all those miles away. She made him smile. The only other time he had smiled was he got so lonely he dialled Riley's number letting it go all the way to voice mail just to hear the kid's sarcastic comments.

"I know but this time I'll call. I'll let you what happens when it happens." He could tell that she was smiling again. He didn't know what he had sad to make her smile this time, but he was glade. Glade that one person was happy this day.

"I know you will Ben. You all so let me know when you need me there for you. Even if I was holding one of the most precious pieces of history in the world I would drop it and come to you."

Both of them laughed. Until Abigail had to say goodbye, she was needed, leaving Ben with the silence again. He needed to keep busy, keep his mind active, perhaps he should try tracking down Riley's family. He knew there was some and if he dug deep enough then he knew he would be able to find some one. After all every one is somebody's baby.

**- - End of Chapter - -**

***If you don't know what a ****Multi-fragmentary**** fracture is it's a brake in which the bone has be split into multiple pieces. **

**A/N/N: I hope that it was better then the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know when ever you lose some one close to you some times you have to keep your minds distracted. This is why you have this chapter so early. Oh and a quick thank you to Miss Fenway for your kind words. **

Chapter five:

Sadusky walked behind Doctor Robertson trying to keep up with the other mans quick pace.

During his carrier with the FBI he has had to make a few identifications in the past, mostly it consisted of wanted criminals, victims in some crime and on some occasions when he had made the I.D. of one of their own who had been wounded in the line of duty it was part of protocol for that to happen. However as far as his memory could recall he had never had to go to the hospital in order to I.D. a person that he knew.

Robertson coughed in order to catch his attention "he should be in here please remember that he is better then he may seem. I can not stress how important that is." he waited for a nod from Sadusky before he even put his hand on the door knob.

When Peter first saw the still form of the young man before him he couldn't help but think how lifeless he looked, how unnaturally.

"How old are the injuries?" he asked the shock in his voice spoke in volumes.

"Some of the injuries that seem to be the oldest are some fractured bones, then there are other injuries all in different forms of repair. It is rather impossible at this point to say which is the oldest" he paused for a moment wondering if he should bother to ask but he knew that he should "I take it then, that this is your friend?"

**- · - · - · - · -**

Ben had been searching for leads that could direct him to some one related, in any form, to Riley for the last few hours now. After sitting and thinking about it he thought how stupid he had bee that he had not realised that one of the best places he could find any of the information that he needed for his search was in fact the kids address book. Now all he had to do was find the stupid thing.

He knew that he did not have it in this room 'why would he need it to be' he had thought at the time. So that only left one place that it could be, however Ben really did not want to go there.

After his friends disappearance Ben had paid the rent on his friend's home each month so as for when he came back he still had his same house. That was if he even wanted to ever step foot in to that place again.

One of the reasons that he didn't really want to go there himself was the thought of being in side his friend's home with the owner not being there himself. He would only find so many reminders of how he had let his friend down.

"You're being an idiot Ben" he said aloud. After snatching up his keys from the side table he stated to walk to his car in front of the house.

Before all this had stared he had kept his own car in the garage behind his house but since he knew of how much Riley loved his car he took it upon him self to make sure it was safe, to protect it in a sense, so he got a hold of a copy of the keys and drove it over to his own house. He now kept it in the garage along with a few of Riley's computers that way he knew that it would be safe, a way from harm.

It sounded obsessed. Ben knew he was being a bit obsessive about the small thing that could easily be replaced. But when a person gets attached to their belongings then it is hard to replace them and then fill the same towards them after.

He reached his car and started the engine. As he drove he found himself thinking every thing he had wondered about earlier had come back this time with a vengeance.

Riley had had his twenty-ninth birthday during his disappearance. That was hard to comprehend. Did Riley even know that it was his birthday back then? How did his tormenter treat him on that particular day?

What would this whole terrible mess have upon him? Would Riley come back the same man he was when he had been taken? Would he be able to say random jokes that would make you smile even if you had no clue as to what they meant? Would he still wind Abigail up and then win her forgiveness by giving her a smile? Would he still have a shine in his eyes when he smiled?

There were so many questions. Most of the questions he was wondering he knew that he wouldn't find the answer to not until he saw his friend with his own eyes.

Before he knew it he had reached Riley's home.

As usual Mrs Quinn, Riley's elderly neighbour, was out front on her hands and knees straightening up an all ready perfect garden. "Good morning mister Gates, any news on young Riley?" her usual cheerful voice spoke. Even though she was in her mid sixties she was very good at making you laugh. Ben remembered the last time he and Riley had worked together at Riley's house in order to find the treasure his family had been searching for years, she had came around with the simple treat of cookies and milk.

"There has been some news I'll spare you the details but we think we may have found him" Ben stopped in order to think. Remembering back Riley had said that when he had first moved into his place Mrs Quinn had came around and introduced her self and once when Ben had been talking to her she had confessed that she treated Riley as if he was the son she had never had. It's not that she couldn't have kids but her self and Mr Quinn had decided that they didn't want any children or rather he had decided not to have any children.

"Mrs Quinn, I don't suppose that Riley ever spoke about his family, its just if the person we have found is in fact Riley, I want his family to know" Ben said quicker then he had intended.

"Well" she stopped and thought for a moment "I believe he once said that he had a brother Jonathan I believe. Yes that was it Jonathan. Said that he was invited to his weeding but he was confused on weather he should go. Poor boy he was so scared" she looked down at the floor remembering comforting Riley when he had came knocking on her door at ten in the morning close to tears.

"Why was he scared?" Ben asked. Why would Riley be afraid of seeing his own family?

"At the time Riley was about nineteen at the time, far too young to be living alone if you ask me, I remember him saying that when he left home well he didn't really leave on good terms. He was far to nervous to revile to me what had happened for that to happen"

In a way Ben thought it may not have been such a good idea to try and find the rest of the Poole family. But since he had started he might as well end his search. "Don't suppose you know how I can get in touch with them. An address, phone number, any thing that would help me find some one"

"Sorry Ben after that incident Riley never spoke about his family again I wish I could help. You know that I would do any thing to help that boy."

"Marry, Marry" the voice of Mr Quinn came through the opened front door.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to go see what he needs" she said while she turned to leave but before she had gotten into the house completely she turned back to Ben "you have my number call me if any thing happens. Oh and come around on Sunday for dinner you look like you haven't eaten for years" after saying that she walked completely into her own home.

"Thanks Mrs Quinn" Ben called after her. He walked up to Riley's front door. As soon as he reached for the key for the door that was hidden in his pocket Ben felt as if there was something wrong. On a hunch he turned the handle then pushed the door, and to his surprise, the door opened.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Sadusky walked back to where he had left Patrick previously. He didn't want to do this. It would hurt the other man.

But he also knew that it would hurt Ben more.

"Peter was it him?" came Patrick's concerned and some what panicked voice.

"Why don't you have a seat" it wasn't a question it was given in the shape of a command, a commanded that Peter obeyed.

"It wasn't him, his name is Andrew Arnold, he's an undercover cop who has recently been infiltrated a local drug operation. Apparently they found out that some one was feeding the police information and decided to find out whom. He's been missing for six months we all thought that he had been killed. Turns out that he was just kept as their punching bag."

"So this creep still has him?" he didn't wait for a reply from Sadusky. Both men had become considerately paler. But once again Patrick found him self thinking "how am I going to tell Ben?"

- End of Chapter -

**A/N: I know that I have written Sadusky slightly out of character but it was the only way that I could write this chapter. The only way that I could some how make you fill the emotion that I wanted you to fill. I apologise if it annoyed any one.**

**When should I add Riley into the story? we haven't seen him for a while now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay this chapter was going to be short but I chose to put Riley in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and yes writing helping me get though the darkness.**

Chapter Six:

Ben very slowly entered the house. He had nothing on him that he could use to defend himself if it came to a fight.

The place was in even more of a mess then the last time he was here. At first glance nothing seemed to be missing. But he couldn't be sure for certain. As he walked further into the place he realised where most of the disturbance were.

In Riley's bedroom clothing was scattered across the floor. The bed had been turned over and cut to shreds. His laptop, the one that Riley would take with him every where that he went, was broken in two. He was no expert on computers but he was sure that there was suppose to have something in the back of it.

There was a photo frame smashed on the floor. He had never looked at it properly. It was of a young child around the age of seven maybe eight, who had Riley's eyes, smiling with two other young men around him. They must have been a few years older then the child was. All three had smiling faces on. But if it was the child that he thought it was then the smile wasn't as bright as the one that his face held since Ben had known him.

He bent down and picked it up. Turning it around he found a piece of paper taped to it. He took it off and looked at it. It was in very neat handwriting. It wasn't Riley's his handwriting was much more scruffy and hard to read. Unless you had had years of trying to understand how to work out what he was trying to say.

_My Dearest Riley_

_ I know that you had to get away. I can completely understand that. I wish that you didn't have too. I wish that we could have just put this whole stupid mess behind us and live as a family again. _

_I can not understand why you continue to blame yourself. None of what happened was your fault. It was that monsters fault as well as mine. And ours alone. What happened that day was nothing to do with you. I love you son. So dose your brothers they want you back home as much as I do. We all miss you deeply._

_ That horrible monster was taken care of. He will never hurt you again. Believe me. We will never see him ever again. _

_You belong with us Riley. We won't you back home. You are too young to be alone and I hope that this reaches you before you leave again. Ever since you were a baby you were so energetic you would never stay in one place for long._

_You're Loving Mother _

His eyes scanned the words. At first he couldn't understand what was being said. Riley knew from what Mrs Quinn had said that Riley had moved here when he was young. He had never asked he had done so.

Who was the monster that was mentioned? What was it that Riley was blaming himself about?

The sound of feet hitting against glass caught his attention. He turned around to see his dad walk up towards him.

"Dad!" he blurted out. He was surprised that his farther had found him here. He put the note into his

"Mrs Quinn phoned" he said as if he had read his sons mind and knew what he was thinking.

"What she say?"

"Well I phoned her actually. When I got back to yours and you weren't there I phoned her find out if you were hear or just went for a drive" he stopped. How is he going to tell him the news he had come back with.

"How'd you get back for the hospital so fast?" he asked looking back down at the floor.

"Sadusky is a crazy driver" he joked. He put on his best fake smile then looked around him. He knew that Riley didn't keep his place spotless. But it has never been like this before.

Ben knew what that look meant. After several years of his father having to break news to him he knew how he would go about doing so. He would start with a joke to lighten the mood. He would then give him a fake smile. But since he had grown up he would all ways look away. Not being able to keep eye contact.

"Look Ben" he said looking back at him "there's something I have to tell you. At the hos..."

"It wasn't him. Was it?" he interrupted. "I sort of knew it wouldn't have been. Why keep Riley for so long and then just..." he trailed off.

**- · - · - · - · -**

He awoke to light blinding his eyes. It moved away into his other eye. He jerked his head back trying to get away form it. His hands came up weakly trying to move the light away from him. His hands where moved away with little ease.

He moaned as pressure was applied to his stomach. He had been punished for fighting back. He didn't know why he had fought against the other man.

He had gotten tired of him just standing there looking at him so when he came close to him he mustered up strength in order to kick the guy. It was a very weak kick. But the guy got very angry by it. He had grabbed his knife and stabbed once in his stomach.

He had passed out a short while after ward. If he was in a better condition he would have been awake for when the Mike had said he was sorry and then began to bind his wounds.

"That was a stupid thing that you did Riley" he said. He was kneeling by the bed looking at Riley. "You should know better then to do things like that" he almost sounded sorry for what he had done.

Riley did know better then that. He knew that he wasn't sorry for what he had done to him. That no matter what Mark did to him he would never be sorry. He enjoyed every moment of what he dose to Riley.

"I want to hear your lovely voice Riley" he was getting angry again. He did that a lot. He would be all right for a while then for no reason he would get rather angry and when he did get angry things never went well for him.

He stayed silent. He couldn't really talk at this moment of time. He was in too much pain to do any thing but remain laying there on the hard sticky bed, sticky with his blood.

"I said I want to hear your voice!" he yelled. His anger was coming back Riley knew that this was not good.

Mike came closer to Riley his anger in full he raised his fist and leaned over Riley who backed away with fear turning his head so that he would not get strike in the face. It surprised Riley when Mike stopped. He got of the bed and backed away to a corner.

"I'm sorry Riley?" he whispered cowardly. He stepped back over to Riley. "I'm sorry" he whispered again while he stroked one of the many bruises that covered the young mans face.

Riley whispered something but it was too quite for Mike to hear. Leaning in closer he managed to work out what was being said by Riley "I don't care."

**-End of Chapter-**

**A/N: The last couple of chapters didn't get many reviews. Dose that mean that no ones reading. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I'll continue. Two main reason why I have chosen to continue One. I love writing this and Two. I have two of the loveliest REVIWERS out there. Send love to MISS FENWAY and LoremIpsum. I do in fact feel un-worthy to have them read my work. I love each of you brilliant stories. **

**Oh and I forgive you RedBrickandIvy. Not that there is any thing to forgive.**

**Now that I know that I'm not wasting my time enjoy this short Riley centred chapter. **

**- Chapter Seven - **

Riley had been moved again. Over the past few weeks he had been moved about seven times. This time he was in a room with out a bed instead he had to sit on the floor which was hard and cold. He supposed that this was his punishment for talking back to the other man, to his tormentor. He also had no covers that he could pull over him self in order to protect his body form the cold harsh breeze that came flooding in from the bared windows.

If he had the strength then he would cry out from the top of his lungs from the window and to get himself help. But his energy was completely exhausted. Instead he felt near to chocking form the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

When he was first brought here he awoke in the basement. Was he even still in the same house? He was near tears then. It was only after he had been beaten the first time that he had actually broken down into hard fits of emotion. He had tried ever since to keep his tears at bay, he didn't want to look even more pathetic then he already did.

Since awaking in this room he had been starring at the same wall. It was plan. It looked a little like he felt inside. Plan. Empty.

He sat there shivering from the cold, starring at the wall, his body aching from the pain. He was about to drift off into an uneasy sleep when Mike entered the room. He carried something in his hands, but Riley couldn't make it out, he was walking straight towards him.

"We have to move" he said urgently. Riley could finally make out what was in the other mans hands. It was a role of duck tape. The sight of it could only mean bad things lay in sight for Riley.

Mike grabbed hold of the younger mans arms using only one hand. He placed them under the all ready slightly un-rolled taped and began to bind both of his writs together.

Riley began to struggle. He didn't like it when he was taped, when ever he got taped it would burn like hell, and it also meant that something had spooked the taller man which meant he wanted to run. When he got like this he would act heartlessly, not that he was ever all that kind to him. The last time this had happened he had nearly broken Riley's ankle from his anger.

After his wrists were tapped together he was pulled forward and the same happened to his ankles. He was then roughly pulled up so he was standing Riley closed his eyes, he had begun to get incredible dizzy after he was thrown into the air then landed hard over the taller mans solider. His chest was hurting also. In fact it was burning within. His heat was bonding inside. Properly due to the stress he was feeling at this very moment. It could also be due to the fact that he was scared to death.

They began to descend the stairs, Riley tightened his eyes, with each step and even with them closed he felt the dizziness turn up a notch. He now found himself not only fighting the tear that desperately wanted to run down from his eyes but he also felt sick wanting to escape his throat.

Nothing would come out however. There was nothing to come out. All he ever was allowed to eat was bread or, when his tormentor felt rather generous, he was given some toast which would scratch at his throat. He had only started feeding Riley such small amount of food ever since he came back one day and found Riley crawling up the stairs.

They excided the building and for the first time Riley could tell where he was. If it wasn't for the fact that most of the house where incredible run down with broken window, busted in doors and gardens that looked more like a cemetery then a place for life to be created he wouldn't of minded to live here. He didn't even know that places like this even existed.

He slowly felt him self being lowered to the ground. Hearing the sound of a pop ringing out he knew that sound. It was the sound of a car's boot opening.

He was picked up again, he was starting to fell like a rag doll what with all this up and down nonsense, he was not flung back over the hard solider instead he was placed in side the boot. His eyes stayed open this time as a finale piece of tape was placed over his mouth, his eyes got wider, and then slowly the boot began to close.

His eyes stayed wide as the darkness enclosed him.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N: Okay that was way too small for my liking but I only had a tiny scene planned with Riley in it in the last chapter so I wanted him to have his very own. **

**Only a couple more chapters then I think I'll save Riley from that mean Mike. I hate him and I'm his creator. Hay its all swings and rounds about around here (tell me if you understand this joke). **


	9. Chapter 8

**- Chapter Eight -**

Ben and Patrick had both decided that there was no point in wasting time in the mess that was once Riley's home. They'd given up on their search for the young mans address book. That's if the book even existed in the first place. Ben was diving he kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. They had been on the road heading back home for twenty minutes now. Both stayed in complete silence. That was until Bens phone began to ring.

"Leave it" Ben said to his dad when he started to reach for it.

"What if it's important Ben? what if it's about Riley?" Patrick returned.

Ben gave his dad a strange look. "As far as I knew you thought Riley was dead." He said rather cruelly. He too was on the verge of giving up.

"Ben I know you don't believe that" he returned with just as much venom in his tone.

In honestly he didn't believe that the kid was dead. Like he had been saying all along he would have know if the younger man had died. Sometimes Riley would joke about the fact that whenever either one of them were in trouble the other one would sense something. He used to call it friend radar. A stupid name Ben had thought, but he knew that it was things like that stupid name that made Riley who he was.

"I'm sorry dad. Its just..." he trailed of and looked at the road ahead of him for a long time before he started to talk again "Abigail" he breathed out. "I phoned her" he confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick said in a much lighter voice.

"I don't truly know" and he truly didn't he just supposed that his farther would know that he would have called her. She hid it well but she didn't just treat Riley as a friend, no, she too treated him as if he was her kid brother. "What am I Going to tell her" he whispered.

"The truth. That's all we can say" he put his hand on his sons solider and after giving it a little squeeze he let go.

They sat again in silence. Then the phone rang again.

"Pick it up" Ben half ordered half asked.

Patrick did as he was asked "Hello this is Bens Phone... Oh hi Sadusky...Who? ...What?" he paused and looked at his son.

After pulling the car to the side Ben gestured to his dad to pass the phone over to him "Sadusky its Ben..." he looked stunned at what he heard. "Are they sure this time? ...Where? ...I can make it twenty." He then reversed the car and drove of quickly in the opposite direction.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Sadusky was back in his office. People surrounded him. They were all talking all moving about. He was sure none of them knew what they were supposed to be doing. Straight after dropping Patrick off at Riley's apartment he had driven back here. He now sat at his desk thinking about how bad Ben would take the news. He was sure that he wouldn't have reacted nicely.

"Back to business" he said aloud.

He turned to his computer. Opening up a blank Email he decided that he better send a quick note to the commander of the young man who lay in the hospital bed.

As soon as he started to type the symbol showing that he had an alert pooped up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Over a year ago he had asked for a flag to be placed over the profile of one Mike Chapman.

He didn't think that it would actually be activated.

He looked at the details that came along with the flag alert.

_Finger prints ran through the database match was made to one Mike Chapman he was arrested after attacking the police officer who pulled him over for speeding. _

This felt so unreal. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a professional and a lot of people looked up to him he would have leaped for joy. But he would leave that to Ben.

Reaching out for his office phone he dialled the number. It rang and rang. It continued to ring until it hit the voice mail message. He didn't bother to leave a message he just hang up the phone.

Sitting back for a moment he closed his eyes. He had three options,_one:_ he could continue trying to call the Gates, _two:_ he could drive over the their house and tell them in person or _three:_ he could go over to the police station just to make sure that it was the right man

He picked one. Well there was no harm in calling. He picked up the phone again and dialled. This time it only took two rings then some one answered.

He was mildly surprised that instead of the Jr Gates answering the farther the farther did "Patrick its Sadusky...Look we may have found Mike...Mike Chapman the man we believe took Poole...Ben we may have found Mike Chapman... He was arrested. His finger prints were ran though the data base it came back as a positive hit... I'll meet you outside the offices I'll see you in thirty minutes." He hanged up after Ben replied that he would be here in twenty looking back at the email he found the information that may be able to help him.

**- · - · - · - · -**

True to Ben's word he showed up outside FBI headquarters twenty-nine minutes after they had spoken on the phone.

"Sadusky" he called out while running towards the other man.

"Where's your dad at?" he said as he looked around them the elder Gates was not with him.

"I left him with the car. He's going back to Mom's to fill her in on every thing that's happened."

"Okay. That's properly for the best" he nodded while he talked. They both started to walk towards the building.

"So where are we going?" Ben asked as they entered in to the building.

"Actually we're not going any where, he's coming to us" he paused and looked at his watch "I contacted the arresting officer said that the man he had arrest may be a wanted criminal and he would be helping the FBI if he was handed into our custody. The man agreed only if he was aloud to tag along. They should be here any minute" they reached the elevator and then entered.

"Have they found where he was hiding out?" Ben asked.

"No. The car that he was driving has been towed and has now been impounded at the lockup" he sighed.

Ben looked down at the ground. None of this sounded good. Riley could have been left any where. He could have been left at the house that Mike had been hiding out at. He could have been left in some ditch. That's if he was still alive.

They walked into Sadusky's office. It hadn't changed since the last time Ben was in here. Except for the fact that there was a few more papers lying across the floor.

"in between cleaners Peter?" Ben joked.

Sadusky was about to reply when the sound of the elevator opening sounded out. They both turned around to find an angry Mike being half dragged out of it.

Ben had started to walk out the door but Sadusky grabbed hold of his arm before he could "Ben don't do it" he said in a hushed voice. He knew what Ben wanted to do. He knew that if Ben got the chance he would rip the head of this guy.

"He took my friend" Ben hissed, his eyes throwing at arrows at the other man.

"I know and this may be our only chance to get him back" Sadusky had to pull him back again when Mike looked straight at the pair.

"Is that Benjamin Gates I see before me?" Mike yelled turning all the head that were in the room. His arm got pulled harder as they neared the interrogation room.

Ben turned to Sadusky as the group disappeared it to the room "let me go in there with you" his voice was softer now. He sounded as if he was begging for his life.

"I can't do that Ben" he looked away form the younger man. A thought hit his mind but he wasn't sure if he should go a head with it. He could lose his job if people found out about it. To hell with his job there was a young mans life on the line "I can't let you go in there Ben. So don't you dare walk in there when my back is turned" he emphasized the last part.

Ben nodded at the man "what would happen if I did?" catching on to what he was saying.

"Then I would have to throw you out the building. So I repeat as I talk to this guy here you better not walk into that room" he pointed to the man in a policemen's uniform who was walking towards them.

Ben nodded at the man then walked past him. He was going to have a little one on one conversation with the guy who may be the only one who knew Riley's where about.

**- · - · - · - · -**

It was dark. Darker then anything he has ever been in before.

The coldness was gone. It was instead replaced by heat, very high heat, making his body get covered in sweat.

It was strange the last thing he could remember was moving along a bumpy road. He had hit his head a few times and after deciding that he would rather be any where else but here he ran away to the place where the pain would never find him. in his dreams.

He didn't think when he fell asleep that he would wake up still in the car, a that now was not moving. His panic was rising. What was happening? Had Mike stopped to get petrol for the car? No that couldn't be true if it was then the car would have been going again by now. He now found it hard to breathe again.

He hit the truck's lid hoping that it would catch some ones attention or that it would at least pop open. He started to breath in gasps. He found it hard to do anything but panic in this claustrophobic space.

Tears were springing to his eyes. Blood was dripping from his bound wrist form all the damage he had caused by hitting the roof.

His eye lids began to drop. The bonding of the roof started to cease. He couldn't breath any more. After taking one last deep uncontrolled in take of air. He let the darkness cover his whole mind as well as his body.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N: I love cliff hangers. Well at least when I'm writing them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: near the end of the chapter Ben says some nasty words. I would say that you could skip this chapter if you don't like that sort of thing but there is information that you need to understand the story. Sorry. I will properly come back some other time in order to chance thing here and there.**

**- Chapter Nine -**

Ben walked into the room, making sure that no one spotted him entering.

Mike was seated in the centre of the room a smug look upon his face. His hands where on his lap the handcuff that he had around them were no replaced to ones that connected to the floor.

"Hello Mister Gates" his smile widened "how have you been?"

Ben sat down across from him. All he wanted to do was reach over the desks, which separated them, and strangle the guy to death. However the only flaw to that idea was at this present moment of time he was the only person who knew where Riley was.

"I know what your thinking" Mike said leaning over the table so he was closer to Ben.

_Keep calm Ben_. He thought. He was getting dangerously close to hitting the other man.

"What's that?" Ben replied after a long silence.

"Why did I keep him for so long?" he broke into laughter as Ben's hand tightened into a white fist.

"So you do want to know. Tell me this first, do the fine police and FBI members out their know that your in here with me?" his smile was back. It was a sickening smile due to the fact that one of his front teeth were missing and the rest of them were of a brownish colour.

"No they don't" he answered honestly. The only person who may have know that he was in here was Sadusky but he wasn't going to tell Mike that.

"So why did you come in."

"I Want To Know Where My Friend Is!" Ben yelled while slamming his already glanced hand hard on to the table. "Tel Me Where Riley IS!" he yelled louder. He regretted doing so as two men with there guns drawn entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" the first man asked. Ben recognised him as being the man who had started to talk with Sadusky when he sneaked in here. "Why are you interrogating my prisoner" he asked. He was about six foot two, with greying hair, he must have been of Irish background because he spook with an Irish accent.

He looked incredibly angry. Almost as if he was ready to murder some one "can any one tell me how a civilian got in here?"

"Gates" came the FBI's voice. He didn't sound like his normal angry it was properly a cover up so the other around them would not know that he was partly involved with letting him into the room. "Didn't I tell you that you could not come in here?"

"If I might say some thing" Mike interrupted. He stood and started to walk around to the group of men "if any off you want the Kid back then you better go by my rules."

"Why should we obey the rules of a murderer?"

"Well Mister Foyle" he said while starring at Ben "if you let me and Mister Gates here finish what we had started over a year ago then I will tell you where seven bodies are buried."

Officer Foyle looked at Sadusky who was looking at Ben; and he had his eyes fixed on Mike who was starring right back at him.

"Let us talk about it for a while" Sadusky said while ushering every one out of the room.

Ben was the last one standing there. His eyes still fixed on the man in the middle of the room. He had that smile back on his face and Ben wanted nothing more then to smack it straight of.

"Ben?" Sadusky said louder.

Ben snapped out of his trance and looked at the older man. He nodded his head at him and walked straight out.

"Hurry back soon" Mike managed to say before the door was completely closed on him.

He turned his head and looked at the clock that was on the wall behind him. If his calculations were right then there was only one hour until the inevitable happened.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Sadusky lead every one to his office.

"I want to do it" Ben said franticly.

"Are you sure" Sadusky asked. he was concerned for the man and he didn't want him to do some thing that he would later regret.

"One hundred percent" he replied without thinking.

Foyle also wanted it top go ahead. If there was a chance that they could find the bodies of missing men and women then he was all for it. he would even risk his own job, his life, because he was a very dedicated man.

"I say we let him. On one agreement we have an armed officer in the room with him in case things go sour" his Irish accent was much more recognisable now that he was not talking with an angry tone. His tone was now more urgent, more wanting.

"Okay, Ben myself and Office Foyle will be on the other side of the glass. His any thing gets to a point that you don't think you could continue then just give us a sigh and we'll pull you outer there." and then they were of again.

Before Sadusky let Ben though the door he locked eyes with him and nodded.

"I promise I won't hit him" Ben said then he entered the room.

He nodded at the armed officer in the corner of the room. He found himself feeling a wave of déjà vu hit him as he approached the chair he was sitting in previously.

"Hello Ben. I knew I would be seeing you again soon"

"You where going to tell me why you still have Riley" Ben had read a lot about kidnap cases over the past year. He knew that if you came face to face with the kidnapper then you should try and make the person who had been kidnapped as human as possible. So using his name may just help him do that.

"He was the only one who didn't break" Mike said leaning back "you see the people I take are test subjects. They wouldn't let me join the army because of my anger, said I was too likely to strike out at people. So I thought if I take subjects of different backgrounds then I would be able to...well test my rage."

"So why target Riley?" Ben hissed out.

What Mike was saying was that he took innocent people, people who didn't do anything to harm him, to test to see if he could control his anger.

"I got attached to him" Mike said ignoring the question he was asked "he looked scared when he awoke and when I first took him he looked completely miserably, I'm guessing that was because of your argument with him, but even when I had him tied up to a chair he didn't cry. He didn't beg to be released. He didn't even bargain for his freedom" he smiled at himself "His eyes spook for him. They where kind of a river, but only if you stared at them for long. Those bloody eyes of his would not break" his sinister smile came back.

"Why him?" Ben urged.

"As I said his eyes" his smiled widened.

Ben moved back. He couldn't afford to lose his own temper so he could rid himself of that smile. He started to digest the information he had just learned. Riley was taken because some guy liked his eyes. When they got Riley back he would make sure that Riley never learned the truth as to why he had been stolen from his life.

Mike took the opportunity to look at the clock again. Half an hour was left. The time was just ticking by.

Ben noticed the smile that appeared slyly on Mike's lips. What was it about the time that appealed to this guy?

"What do you need to know the time for?"

"Because I wont to know how long he has left" he turned back in time to see Ben stand up quickly making his chair fall backwards and hitting the floor. "You do know that the letter I sent was full of lies. Every word was a lie. Well all apart from the fact that we are both very found of him. Aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Ben said moving closer with interest, wonder and a heart full of fear "How long he has left"

"Those stupid police" he laughed "those idiots didn't check the car when they arrested me" he continued to laugh "do you know how long a man, who wasn't in the best of health to begin with, will last when he is trapped in an enclosed space with not that much air supply for extended period?" he slammed his hand down on the table.

"You bastard" Ben yelled. He grabbed hold of Mike by the collar and pulled him with his whole strange over the table "what have you done to him."

"True dedication I should have taken you both." He laughed again.

Ben raised his hand to hit him but he stopped remembering that there was a guard in the room, a guard that was doing nothing to protect the prisoner from his wrath.

Besides if he hit Mike then he would be letting the man win this little game they had both, apparently, been playing.

Sadusky and Officer Foyle came running in.

"I'm okay" Ben said letting Mike go and walking passed the pair.

Sadusky looked at the man lying awkwardly on the ground. "Get him Outer here" he ordered then followed Ben to the elevators.

"I think I know where he has Riley" his fear slipped out in volumes as he spoke.

"Where?" he said as they both entered the vacant cubicle.

"He's still in the car" Ben replied gravely.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N: Hope you liked. If you got confused by any thing that Mike said I'll find a way to explain it better. I just wanted to get this chapter out soon because I'm sure you want me to save Riley.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay so I had about seven or eight different ways to start this chapter. It could have been very sweet that the trainee had helped them or I could have made this a short chapter just be build up more suspense or I could have gone with the way that I have done. There were a few more but I ruled them out because I didn't like them. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: minor swearing. **

**- Chapter Ten -**

Ben and Sadusky where tiered of waiting. But they had too. There were too many cars in the lot for them to cheek one by one. If it had been Ben's decision he would have just barged his way into the office, demand the information he needed to know and then run to his friends aid.

But they had to wait for the security guard to check their I.D's and make sure that they had the right to be checking another mans car with out a warrant.

The time only made Ben think more. What if with each passing minutes, Riley slipped further into a deep darkness that he would never awake from. What if he had already breathed his last breath? Or on a brighter side what if he wasn't even in the car and Mike had just lied though his teeth.

The chummy man re-entered the room they were in. he had the same look on his face that he had when they first entered the lot. He was short, over weight and had a thick moustache.

"I'm sorry. But you have no reasonable evidence to be here you haven't got a warrant to search the owner's car and to be honest with you, you have no proof that the person you are looking for is even here. Believe me" he chuckled "I want to let you, in whatever way I can, but unless you come back with the correct documentation then I'm afraid I can't let you guys pass." He said failing to keep the smile that was itching at his lips.

"Not even if there's a young mans life on the line" Ben yelled back. He had been trying to get this point across for the past ten minutes. That is how long they had been arguing with this guy.

When they had first entered they had started to speak with a trainee that was all for giving them the lot number until this idiot came along. This guy really didn't like to be helpful.

Sadusky knew that this guy was only doing his job but he too was becoming inpatient. All of a sudden an idea struck Sadusky's mind "look Sir you seem like a reasonable man. Am I right?" he said while walking the man back over to the main desk. The other man nodded his head "so you would understand when I say that if you don't give us the lot number to the car then I will have no choice in the matter then to arrest you for possible Man Slaughter."

The other man all of a sudden became very still. His smile was wiped from his face.

Now Ben's face had a smile on it. He had learned enough over the past year about police procedure and he knew that this guy could not be arrested for man slaughter. Assistant to murder: perhaps. But man slaughter: not so likely.

"It...t's in the very last block num..mber twenty-seven" he stuttered out.

"Good man" Sadusky said while giving the other mans solider a firm squeegee "do you have keys?"

"Here" his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a little evidence bag with a key-ring with about seven different keys upon them.

Sadusky took the bag and began to walk off with Ben on his tail. Before long the pair began to run to the back of the lot.

Ben was the first one to reach their heading only because he ran faster then Sadusky was going. He looked around franticly searching for the right number. "Twenty-seven, twenty-seven" He kept repeating to himself "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-sev..." he ran towards it yelling Riley's name as he went.

"Riley" he was so close to finding his friend. To not find Riley now would mean that he had failed. Not just himself but everyone that believed in him. And the first person on that list was Riley Poole. He let him down when he couldn't protect him from the evil brut that took him away from his life. He was to blame for every little cut or every little bruise that may be on Riley's body because he failed him.

As he reached the car he realised that Sadusky still had the key. He looked around to see if there was any thing that he could smash open a window or to pry open the lock with, when a flash of silver went by his face and a thud as the keys that Sadusky had thrown to him landed on the ground by his feet.

He grabbed them off the floor along with half the dirt that surrounded them in his hurry.

Because of his panic and fear he couldn't tell of hand witch one would be for the car so he had to check each individually. After checking key after key in the front lock he finally found the one that fit. Pulling the door open he checked the back seat and the floor. Riley was nowhere to be seen.

"Is he there?" Sadusky had finally reached his side after taking a few seconds to catch his breath.

"_He is trapped in an enclosed space with not that much air supply"_ Mike's words rang though his mind. "Oh God no" Ben whispered. The boot. Riley was in the boot. It was one of the only spaces of a car that had an enclosed space.

Ben rushed around to the side that the boot was on, only to be shocked by seeing another car parked right behind it.

"Help me move the car" he called out to Sadusky who reached in the car and pulled the hand brake off. They slowly pushed the car forward a bit until Ben said for them to stop.

"Wanna tell me what we did that for" he asked as Ben walked quickly back to the front door of the car and received the keys he had previously left there.

He opened the boot and looked away immediately. Lying inside was Riley. His legs bent at an angle, his head to the side, arms tied together lying on his lap. The smell of blood radiated off him.

Ben recovered quickly from his shock so he could reach his hand in to find a pulse on his friend's neck. He pulled back in shock. There was no pulse. His friend was dead.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N: okay so I enjoy leaving chapter with cliff hangers. But what can I say they make you want to come back right. How about this; the quicker I get reviews the quicker I'll put the next chapter up. Dose that sound good to you.**

**Oh and it's my b-day today how about some lovely reviews. It is my sweet sixteen after all.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: The last chapter was going to be longer but I decided to be even meaner to these two friends and I also wanted to see how you guys would react. Sorry about the shock. But read this chapter and I'm sure you'll stop hating me.**

**- Chapter 11 -**

Ben stepped back this couldn't be real. His friend couldn't be dead. Riley couldn't be dead.

"Help m..." he stopped, he didn't know what to do he was scared he was shocked. "Help me get him out" he whispered. He had to make sure that Riley was in fact dead.

Sadusky nodded and moved to help lift Riley's legs out of the car as Ben picked him up from under his arms. He was limp as they moved him. That was what scared Ben the most.

They laid him straight so he was flat on his back making sure that they didn't hurt him as they did so.

Taking out his grandfathers Stanley knife he cut away the tape that bided Riley's wrists. Removing it slowly so he didn't hurt his friend.

'How can I hurt dead person' Ben thought.

He stayed seated by his friend. Picking up Riley's head and laying it on his lap.

He wasn't going to leave his friends side. He would sit by him for as long as he could.

"Ugg."

Ben looked down. He could have been mistaken but he could have sworn that he heard Riley moan.

"Riley!" Ben said confusion showing on his face. He checked the pulse himself. There wasn't one there.

Another moan escaped Riley's lips his head then lulled to the side.

"Riley" Ben said slapping his friends check lightly "can you hear me?"

Ben put his hand back on his friend's neck hoping that he didn't just imagining that his friend had made a sigh that he may be alive. Feeling around for a while he finally felt a pulse. It was stronger then the original one. Meaning that Riley was alive.

Riley's head moved again and his eye lids began to flutter.

Ben, at first, thought that these were sigh that he was awakening. But after a while his friends eye lids stopped moving.

"How is he" Sadusky asked. He had been watching Ben for what must have been over fifth-teen minutes.

"I don't know" Ben whispered. In all honest Ben had forgotten that the FBI agent was there "I...I can't tell, but we hav... arr we have to get him the...the hospital"

When Ben had checked for a pulse he had felt how cold his friends had gotten and taking hin the fat that he had just taken the young man from out of the boot of a car.

"He shouldn't be this cold" Ben said to no one in particular "hay Sadusky can I have your jacket. He...he's too cold. I um need to warm him up"

Obeying the other man Sadusky shrugged his jacket. Before passing it over he took his cell phone from out the pocket.

"I'll call in for medical help" he had already started to dial the number he needed before he had even handed the jacket over.

Ben nodded his thanks placing the jacket over his friend.

Scratching on the floor cached his attention. Riley's hand had begun to scratch against the floor almost as if he was trying to vent his pain by digging away at the ground.

Taking Riley's hand in his he was taken back by how strong Riley held on to him.

"I'm here Riley. I'm not leaving you again" he promised. It was a promise that he was going to keep. He pushed the strands of hair, which covered Riley's eyes, out of the way.

"Ben" Sadusky said while clearing his throat "I can't get a signal I'll have to move. Call is you need me" he walked away looking at his phone with each step he made.

Ben didn't bother to listen all his focus was on his friend.

"Ahh" Riley moan when Ben accidentally brushed his hand against a bruise that was on Riley's head.

"I'm sorry" he mutter making note of the location of the bruise so he would know were not to touch his friend there.

"Riley," he took in a deep breath and liked his lips. He wasn't sure what words be should be using.

"Riley. I know that you may not be able to hear me but I want you to know, I need to be sure that you know, I'm sorry. Every thing that has happened over the past year I'm sorry" he breathed deep again. Holding back hot fiery tears that would spill over his eyes like water spills over mountains.

"It's my entire fault" he confessed.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter then the last ones. I've sort of changed the direct that I wanted to the story to go. Again. I also wanted to get this out to you quickly. **

**Oh and I want your opinion on what I'm thinking to happen in the next chapter I'm thinking of bringing Abigail in to the story. You know being seen and not just heard of. You can reply in you reviews if you think it would be better with or without her.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm hiding myself in my writing. Which is why I have now got about twelve stories that are in progress on my computer and I keep uploading new ones (I should properly stop doing that). I've been told that it is my way of venting my stress. **

**oh sorry I haven't updated for a while. One of my worst enemies showed its ugly head. Yes Writers Block hit me. but a lot happens in this chapter so I hope that makes up for it.**

**- Chapter Twelve- **

It had taken rescue team that Sadusky had called in half an hour to reach them. And in that time Riley had deteriorate. His breathing, which was already shallow, had become dangerously shallower. His movements had stopped altogether.

All the while Ben had not moved from Riley's side.

Sadusky had gone to meet them at the entrance so he could lead them to were they had found Riley.

"Ben" Sadusky called he had gone to meet the EMT's at the entrance so he could lead them to were they had found Riley.

"What we got?" one of the other men who were following him asked as he bent down beside them.

"He hasn't been breathing right" Ben whispered "could be because we pulled him from the truck of that car" he pointed his head towards the trunk that was still opened "I don't know how long he was in there for."

"What else happened to him" asked another as he put an oxygen mask over Riley's face.

"I'd like to know that myself" Ben replied low enough that only himself could hear.

"Do you mind moving" the first man asked while taken one of Riley's hand and searching for a pulse "we need to do a check for any other serious injuries."

Ben looked at the pair and then back down to his friends face. He didn't want to leave his side feeling as if he may still be dreaming but knowing that there was no change on earth that this could be a dream. He reluctantly moved backwards and then got upon his feet stepping back enough that he could still be able to see Riley.

"What's his name?"

"Riley Poole, he's twenty-nine years old, non smok..." Ben trailed off thinking that maybe he was telling information that they didn't need. He had never been like this before. He always knew what he had to do. Mind you he had never been in a situation like this before.

Nodding his head in thanks he moved his hands down to the hem of Riley's shirt "I'm going to have to lift your shirt Riley. I promise that I won't hurt you" he lifted the shirt up.

Ben stepped closer trying to have get a better look for himself. He stepped back in shock after seeing what was hidden beneath the shirt. "It looks as if he could have some internal bruises, judging by the purple bruising he may have a cracked rip possible more then one," lifting the black shirt higher he noticed a trail of blood "two deep laceration they don't look to serious though, God kid whose been treating you as a punching bag?" he heard one paramedic say.

Ben's hand unconsciously curled into a fist after he had heard that statement. Partly it was true. At the moment Ben didn't know half the things that had happened to Riley. But just looking at him he knew that he had been beaten around a couple of times.

"Some new and a lot of old bruises on his face and upper chest, Steve do me a favour get me some pads so I can patch his chest up, the cuts have started to bleed again?"

Steve nodded his head then stood up and slowly sprinted his way back to the ambulance. He stopped for a moment looked down to the ground then jogged back over to his partner "do you want me to get the stretcher?"

"Properly best" the other replied not looking up from Riley.

"Any one going to tell me what we're dealing with" he said looking up from Riley "getting called to a junk yard and then finding out that our patience had been taken out of a boot, well lets just say in my ten years on the job I have never had a case like this one" he had a serious look on his face.

"He's been missing for a year, the suspect kept him for reasons unknown, but we do know that he's back and by the looks of it he needs your help" Sadusky said. He knew that he should have said littler then what he had but he felt that he could trust this guy.

"That's good enough for me" he looked back down at Riley but quickly returned his gaze over to Ben and Sadusky "the last time I had a call like this I lost my partner. I didn't want the past to repeat it self."

The next few moments went by in a blur. Steve returned in the ambulance, they quickly patched Riley's chest up, and then they were sticking him in the back of the vehicle and driving of.

He stayed standing there staring at the blank spot on the ground that Riley once lay.

"...ing to be fine. They're taking him to the closets hospital we can meet them there" Sadusky's voice broke into his silence.

"What" his voice was low. Lower then his head.

"They said that he's going to be fine. They're taking him to the closets hospital we can meet them there. are you alright" Sadusky replied.

"Yeah. Fine,"

"You sure" Sadusky replied not believing him "you don't look too good?"

"I think I may be getting a head ach. It'll pass, they normal do" Ben touched his head. he was feeling dizzy and would properly fall if he moved in the next few minutes. This is why he stayed standing there.

"You should have gone with the medics they could have given you something" Sadusky said while he walked over to him. Once reaching him he places his hand on the younger man "you best head of and meet them at the hospital. Your friend needs you."

"You not coming" Ben asked looking questionably at the other man.

"I'm first on scene. Have to stay here for legally purposes."

"Thank you Peter. Thanks for everything" Ben smiled a small, slightly fake, smile then walked past Sadusky and away from this area.

Ben left the man there not knowing what, or even if, he should say. He walked away hands in pockets trying to remember which one held the key. He only found them once he reached the car.

He drove as fast as he dared. With his head feeling the way it was at the moment he was surprised that he managed to reach eighty without crashing.

It took him about an hour an a half to reach the hospital. At the moment his mind wouldn't work properly but thinking hard about it if it took him this long to reach the hospital how long did it take the ambulance carrying Riley to get here?

He ran from the car to the building's entrance not caring to lock his car door.

As he walked to the reception desk of the emergency room a familiar voice called out to him "Ben" it was his mother she was jogging towards him. A look of utter dread on her face.

"Mum" he turned a. what was she doing here and how did she get here so quick?

"One of Sadusky's men called me and you're farther saying that we had to meet you here, he told us you found Riley" it felt strange for her to say that. She didn't know the young man that well. She had met him only a hand full of times after they dad first met.

"Where is dad?" he asked looking around.

"He went with Riley. Ben what happened to that kid?"

Ben's eye's all of a sudden felt heavy. Sleep sounded like a very good thing at the moment.

"Ben..." he faintly heard his mother's voice "Ben are you okay?" that was the last thing that he heard before his world started to spin. He fell to the floor hitting his head on the cold hard titles that his feet once stood on.

**- End of Chapter -**

**Hope you liked it and sorry again for the delay of this chapter but I really do hope that this made up for that delay. **

**If any one knows how to kill that stupid writers block please inform me.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay change of plans. I decided that it would be better if I kept Abigail out of the story all together. So I've gone back and made some changes to the previous chapter to reflect that decision. I apologise if that annoys any one. But its one of the only ways that I can think of so I can move this story in the direction that I want it to travel in. **

**- Chapter Thirteen -**

Ben's eyes opened slightly. Looking around the room slowly he realised were he was. He was lying in a very uncomfortable hospital bed. He could fill some one holding his hand. Looking down to see who it was that had his hand tightly grasped.

"Mum," he whispered.

His mum looked down at him a warm smile raced her face. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up higher on the bed.

"You fainted. The doctors said something about a major case of sleep deportation, dehydration, and stress. How could you let your self get into this state? Ben"

"Riley," he said in a half question half statement voice.

Her smile had now vanished and her eyes lost the warm feeling they had once held as tears collected at the corners.

"Mom what's happened to him?" he tried to reach for her hand put she raised it to her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"He's going to be fine," came his dads voice "Physically at least. The poor kid has three cracked rips, a fractured ankle, internal bleeding, some nasty deep cuts along his arms and back along with burns and apparently he has been staved for an extended time. That all I've managed to learn from one of the nurses."

Ben looked from his mom to his dad as he came closer to the pair. Remembering that his mother had told him that his dad was going to stay with Riley until he could get there himself. Which made him think; if Riley was going to be okay then why wasn't his Dad supposed to be with him, like he had promised, "Where is he?"

"He's been taken to surgery for his internal injuries," he put his hands over his eyes and breathed out deeply "poor kid looks a complete mess."

He kept looking between his hands and his mother's gaze each time she looked towards him/ not wanting her, not wishing, for her to see her son fighting to keep the sane look he held on his face.

The questions that he had been hiding in his head where fighting to break free of his mind, spilling out on to the floors and countertops dirtying their surface,

**- · - · - · - · -**

It felt strange. He felt strange.

He was lying on something flat that was soft against his broken skin. It was so different from the hard wall or concrete floor he had become suited to. His stomach was sore and itchy, there was something soft stuck onto his flesh.

Everything that he had become used to over the last torturous days, that had turned into weeks then month then possible a year, had changed. That smell of blood and cigarettes that had become sweet smelling to him had gone replaced by a very strong stench of disinfectant.

Opening his eyes slowly only to close them again as the where stung by the strong light above him. He tried again only to repeat his previous actions. On his third attempt he managed to blink though the pain. He managed to look around his surroundings before the burning in his eyes became to powerful. So he closed them again.

"_You're worthless!" _

Hot burning pain erupted in his chest as he heard the voice. It made him jump which made him fall to the side landing him on the hard cold that kissed his bare skin.

He could hear his tormentor but couldn't see him. He was safe. If he was in the hospital it meant he was safe. Hospitals were meant to be safe.

"_You're worth nothing, you're a stupid mindless child,"_

He wasn't safe. He wanted to get away from the voice. Were ever the voice was coming from he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. As soon as he could.

Riley struggled to his feet several times only succeeding in getting on his feet when he used the rail of the hospital bed.

"_When will you ever grow up?"_

He knew that voice. It was painfully recognisable but he just couldn't place it.

He stumbled forward ignoring the protest of his numb body as he carried on towards the door.

"_You're too young to just waste your life this way,"_

The voice was merging changing from one to another.

He had nearly reached the door in a few more he'd be out of the room.

"_One of theses days you're going to blindly follow me to your death," _

Ben. It suddenly hit him why he knew that voice. Ben Gates His best friend why was he yelling at him. Where was he? His voice was loud and fierce, close and painful but he wasn't in the room.

Raising to his full height a wave of vertigo struck him instantly flashing memories across his minds eye.

Pain erupted in his heart and mind. Everything he once knew was as being truth was wrong.

He had been attacked, he had been kidnapped, in his own home. A place that was once a safe haven for him.

He could once hold his head up high knowing that his friends would protect him. He held on to that hope when faced with the trouble. But when he found himself taken away from his home, his life, kept in the dark, kept in the cold, kept lonely and hungry and wanting to go home he held to the hope that his friends would come for him to save him.

That's what helped him keep his sanity. That's what kept him from turing into something he wasn't.

But even now he could feel every changing. He knew he was living in a lie that he kept telling himself over and over so he could stay in his predicted life.

"_Face it Riley what good are you too me, Your pathetic!" _

**-To Be Continued-**

**I not sure if that last Riley part was my feeling is written or Riley's. Tell me if you think it should be changed. After all you are the ones who are reading this.**

**Okay so that's the end of part one. Part two will continue under the same name but since I want to take this more into Riley's POV and how this is all going to effect him I'm splitting the original idea into two.**

**Oh and I'm hoping beyond hope that I can finish the next chapter soon. And it will be up in a week perhaps sooner. **


End file.
